


Dios se apiade de los idiotas

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Humorous Ending, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Prisoner of War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Nunca hagas un sello experimental durante un escape del complejo de los enemigos más antiguos de tu clan. Tobirama puede explicar muy bien la razón.





	Dios se apiade de los idiotas

Hashirama siempre le dijo que sus experimentos lo llevarían a problemas, algo que pudo confirmar en varias ocasiones a lo largo de los años, pero este era definitivamente uno que ni en su peor pesadilla pudo imaginar. Todo era tan surrealista, incluso para un científico como él acostumbrado a traer muertos a la vida y de vez en cuando volverse mujer o una especie de gato humanoide kawaii o lo que tocase en la ocasión, pero esto era, era ... Era un chiste muy malo.

Y es que ¿De qué otra forma cambió haber cambiado de cuerpo con Madara Uchiha, mientras escapaba del complejo Uchiha? Todo estaba mal desde que Madara, Uchiha y escapar se juntaron, el cambio de cuerpo era solo y más que innecesario. Su único consuelo era no ser el único afectado.

Su consuelo era una mierda si Madara era ese otro afectado. Ojalá Madara al tener su voz el grito que diera al despertar no fuera de tan agudo y podría comprender rápidamente la situación en la que ambos se encontraban. Tobirama solo podría soñar para ese punto.

Sabio _¿Cómo terminó así?_

Bueno, esa sería una larga historia que preferiría no contar a un detalle pronto. Por un lado, no podría recordar todo con claridad y por el otro él no quería saber todo. Sus días _(meses)_ como prisionero del Uchiha era algo que mantendría en lo más profundo de su memoria hasta que fueran a la tumba.

Aún con eso, podríamos contar cómo fue capturado por el Uchiha sin mayor problema que su vergüenza por su propia debilidad. Arribado a mitad del bosque por dos escuadrones del Uchiha después de una misión que había salido **_tan mal_**, herido, apenas con chakra y superado en número, Tobirama a sus dieciséis podría haberlo logrado, huir de lo inminente por poco, si tan solo solo no hubieran estado _Izuna y Madara ahí_. Poco pudo hacer antes de ser amarrado y llevó al complejo Uchiha como prisionero.

_¿Por qué no matarlo? ¿Por qué no matar al Demonio Blanco cuando tienen oportunidad?_

Tobirama no recibió respuesta aún cuando vio los ojos llenos de satisfacción de Tajima Uchiha cuando viola amarrado a sus pies como una presa merced del depredador. Después solo fue Llevado a Las mazmorras, con su chakra sellado con por lo menos cuatro sellos diferentes, grilletes de hierro que con cadenas lo mantenían lejos de la salida y de color canela, pero **_ta_****_n jodidamente drogado_** que no supo cómo no murió de una sobredosis los antes de que la dosis ya no le hiciera efecto. Había pasado dos meses en total inconsciencia y el siguiente mes en planeación, estrategia y estrategia.

Durante ese tiempo no fue interrogado o torturado, apenas humillado por el idiota de turno en guardia, cosa no tan común también. Tajima solo apareció cada dos semanas para revisarle, mientras Izuna había brillado por su ausencia y Madara ... Era un caso especial en su familia, suponía Tobirama.

Lo vio cada dos días después de lo que suponía era la media noche, siempre silencioso y tranquilo, con ojos reflexivos que acompañaban perfectamente su misión de contemplar al prisionero. Nunca duraba más de quince minutos antes de suspirar, dar la vuelta y retirarse con menos ánimos que al llegar, aunque llendo más apresurado, siempre repitiendo esa secuencia. Él mismo nunca habló, sus discusiones con Tajima le dejaron claro la inutilidad de intentarlo. Creería que tal vez era la culpa, su vínculo con Hashirama aún presente en su mente para estar en paz teniendo al hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo como prisionero. Eso no explicaba qué haría ahí, ni qué querían de él, pero era una rutina que Tobirama abrazó con fuerza, porque sabía que era su llave a la libertad.

Los guardias nunca estaban revisando las celdas a esa hora y Madara nunca se quedaba antes del tiempo en que finalizaban los cambios de puesto. Era obvio, si Madara venía era porque podía pasar por todo el lugar sin ser descubierto. Ni una vez escuchó la mención de suya por parte de los guardianes o Tajima, tampoco preguntó, podría perder su oportunidad, por supuesto, pero algo le dijo que Madara no debería de visitarlo tan constantemente. Si la situación fuera al revés y el Senju tuviese alguno de los hermanos Uchiha, Hashirama podría prohibir su visita y aún Tobirama estaría fríamente vigilado por su padre. Tajima Uchiha no sería diferente.

Lo único raro que Madara siempre dejó la puerta de hierro al medio cerrar, desconcertante sin duda, pero ningún guardia se preocupó y Tobirama no sabía qué teorizar en ese punto. Puede que Anija tenga razón en lo que respeta al hombre, pero no quería pensar mucho en eso.

Teniendo esta información, en una de las pocas ocasiones en que las guardias que custodiaban las mazmorras decidieron perder toda profesionalidad y darle un pequeño escarmiento, Tobirama tuvo robar la llave de sus cadenas y ocultarla en su boca. Pensó que tal vez el Uchiha necesitaría considerar nuevamente la idea de cambiar los guardias que le custodiaban. Aún así no fueron tan terribles guardias y le suministraron una dosis alta después del éxito, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo no funcione bien por algunas horas.

No se preocupó. Esa noche vendría Madara y él ya estaría libre de sus ataduras, preparando su cuerpo para el movimiento de nuevo al movimiento apenas estaba consciente, quitando esos estúpidos sellos y luego fingiendo mantenerse encadenado cuando él llegara. Solo necesitamos esperar que se retire y aprovechar la puerta abierta, haciendo una separación entre ambos lo suficientemente decente. Un plan un poco enrevesado, pero en los últimos meses poco pudo pensar con claridad.

Increíblemente todo fue bien, por más de qué le hemos frustrado la pérdida parcial de sus facultades físicas, enojado hasta la médula con el Uchiha por ello, Tobirama no se rindió en lo más mínimo. Aproveche cada segundo, por más que sus piernas lloraran por un descanso, solo cuando escuchó la puerta de hierro abierta por fuera de su colocó en su posición original, haciendo la imagen exacta de todos los días. Grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos, que con cadenas lo mantenían cerca de la pared y él mismo solo se limitaba a recostarse contra ella.

Las cosas ocurrieron según lo planeado, para su sorpresa (¿Madara lo estaría ayudando? Sentía náuseas al pensarlo) no tuvo mayor dificultad que la imposibilidad de quitarse el último sello, uno pintado en su cuerpo que no puede liberar con manejo de Chakra o desdibujando sin el material adecuado. No era tan terrible considerado su suerte. Pero bueno, Dios nunca estuvo de su lado y sin darse cuenta, cuando estaba en la casa de la familia principal, Madara apareció a sus espaldas para empujarlo con una habitación.

Lo que pasó después de eso no lo puedo recordar gracias a un molesto genjutsu menor, por lo que solo sabe lo que logro librarse de su último sello gracias a un milagroso kit de herramientas de sellado que se allí (toda era mucha coincidencia pero en ese punto ya no se lo cuestionaba) y por mera desesperación dibujó un sello que había estado trabajando antes de caer en el infortunio, solo que el resultado fue ... Ya se sabe qué fue, pero aún era difícil de explicar.

A pesar de la falta de motivo para su secuestro, la poca profesionalidad de sus guardias, la forma rara de actuar de Madara y el sentimiento de graves huecos en toda la historia de los últimos meses, estar en el cuerpo de Madara era lo más extraño del asunto. En un principio quiso llorar, pero tener que prepararse para cuando su propio cuerpo despertara lo mantenía en calma.

Recogió en una cola de caballo el cabello de Madara, harto de tenerlo en la cara, se envió a esperar.

Cinco minutos después estaba tocando la boca a si mismo mientras sus ojos le miraban horrorizado. Vaya que le había tocado un compañero de tragedias muy dramático.

\- Escúchame, puedo arreglarlo —Declaró, sujetar con fuerza a Madara.

Le fue regalada una mirada suspicaz, pero de todos los modos seguidos hablando. El que salía perdiendo aquí no era él exactamente.

\- Pero necesito ir a mi laboratorio para eso ¿Entiendes? —Sentenció dejando en claro la situación.

Madara suavemente relajarse ligeramente, ahora solo tenso frente a él, dándole un ligero asentimiento. Con cuidado fue quitando la mano que era y no era suya de su boca, esperando alguna reacción. Era casi psicodélico verso a sí mismo de esa manera, pero ya podría lidiar con eso pronto.

\- Cuando Hashirama me dijo que eras un científico loco creí que exageraba —Gruñó honestamente ofendido el ahora albino.

Rodó los ojos. _No era un científico loco, por milésima vez._

\- Y cuando venías a verme parecías un idiota enamorado, pero eso no lo hace cierto —Farfulló, mintiendo solo para molestarlo, algo que ellos funcionan.

Frunció el ceño más de lo que creía posible, aparte la mirada, hizo el ademán fracasado de quitarse a sí mismo de encima y, si no fuera de su piel más blanca que la leche, se sonrojó por la ¿Indignación? Cosas de Uchiha.

\- Tengo mejor gusto que eso, Senju —Graznó como un chiquillo ofendido, negando a mirarlo a los ojos.

Escupió tanto veneno en sus palabras que le recordó a Tōka cuando era joven y gustaba de alguien, siempre tan agresiva que los "te quiero" le salían como amenazas de muerte ¡Hasta tenía el mismo brillo asesino en sus ojos!

Se rió de su propio pensamiento. Puede que se parecieran, pero no era lo mismo, claro que no. Madara lo odiaba, claro que lo hacía, que haya venido cada dos noches a verlo sin importar que lo metiera en posibles problemas no significaba nada más que su retorcido gusto por verlo miserable. Mucho menos importaba su sonrojo o como a cada segundo se veía más y más nervioso...

No es como si lo casi lo hubiera ayudado a escapar, y realmente no lo había atacado con malicia esa noche o cuando fue secuestrado. Eso era mera gentileza por su amistad con su hermano por supuesto. Puede que incluso las drogas que lo mantenían en calma, la falta de tortura y la extraña pasividad de Tajima con respecto a un interrogatorio podrían ser cosa suya para no romper esa amistad por más que Madara la haya impuesto como rota hizo ya varios años ...

Oh

_Oh_

** _Oh_ **

Sabio, esta sería una larga y horrible noche.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé ni qué acabo de escribir, pero espero hayan disfrutado esto al menos un poco.  
La próxima mejor hago angustia, me sale mejor (?).


End file.
